Feelings of True Love
by KagomeMiko2
Summary: SesshomaruKagome fic sess after the break up with kikyo he asked kagome out but only as a friend, she's disappointed but she doesn't know the reason why or does she,and what happened to inuyasha 'cause sango and miroku are laughing.R&R Please.CHAP4up!
1. True Emotions

**Sesshomaru/kagome "Feelings of True Love".**

**Chapter1 "True Emotions" **

**Sesshomaru just broken up with kikyo. Even though Kikyo had blackmailed sesshomaru into being her boyfriend, she had enough because everytime she saw sesshomaru at lunch at shikon-no-tama private high school, she could see how her boyfriend saw her identical twin cousin kagome higurashi. Kikyo also knew that kagome had the exact same feelings that sesshomaru did, but kikyo did not want them to be happy together. So that is why kikyo blackmailed poor innocent fluffy. She knew that she had enough; kikyo just couldn't bare the thought that sesshomaru was with her and that he still loved someone who was not her. Kikyo decided she would leave for a while since she did not want to see him, the one who she loved.**

"**So you're leaving kikyo?" asked sesshomaru kind of surprised of the thought that kikyo was leaving. Sesshomaru was still sighed out of relief that she was leaving. **

"**Yes I'm leaving for a while, but before I go I need to tell you something "said kikyo with a fainted sad voice.**

**Meanwhile**

"**Hey kagome wait up!" said sango trying to catch up to kagome. **

"**Oh hi sango "said kagome kind of caught of guard.**

"**So what's up kagome?"Asked sango because she knew kagome had something on her mind that she needed to let out.**

'**Sesshomaru always looks sad when he is with kikyo, I wonder why, but its not like I like him or anything' kagome thought blushing a little bit.**

"**Hello" sango said kind of mad because Kagome wasn't paying any attention her at all. **

"**O..Ooh I'm so sorry sango it's just that, don't you think that sesshomaru is always sad when he is with his girlfriend its not like I care for him in some way or somehow "kagome started to turn cherry red.**

"**What do you care kagome or is it because your in love with him" sango said laughing.**

"**Besides Inuyasha has an on you" said sango while she stop laughing.**

"**Hey stop laughing sango, well I think that miroku has an eye on you" kagome**

**Said. Then sango started to blush.**

"**So, what do you want say to me?" Sesshomaru said calmly.**

"**Well, I want to break up with you "said kikyo trying to hold back some tears because she did not want sesshomaru to see her crying. "The reason I need to break up with you is because I don't want a long-time-distance relationship with you but we still can be good friends, oh but don't worry I wont blackmail you anymore" kikyo said it with a smile.**

**Sesshomaru was surprised of what kikyo just said, but what she said made him feel with a great relief because he knew he could go after the one who he truly loved. "If that is what you want than I accept" Sesshomaru said trying not to smile out of joy. He still felt sorry for kikyo even though she blackmailed him he knew she still not such a bad person after all.**

"**So I guess this is good-bye, I'll call you when I get there" said kikyo as she was leaving sesshomaru's house. "And say good-bye to your brother inuyasha for me" and so she left for a while.**

'**I wonder why all of a sudden she wanted to leave' Sesshomaru thought as he headed out the door to go pick up his little brother inuyasha even thought inuyasha was plenty old enough to out by himself.**

"**Hey wait up you guys!" both inuyasha and miroku said before running out of breath.**

**As soon as kagome and sango heard they paused to wait for them. Finally they caught up they caught up to them.**

"**Man you guys walk so fast" said miroku trying to catch some air. "Yeah" said inuyasha agreeing with miroku.**

"**Hey, I have an idea why don't we all go to inuyasha's house to study for our exam we have in 2 days" said sango excitedly. Inuyasha thought it was a great idea because it was his chance to ask kagome out on a date.**

**Everyone agreed to go to inuyasha's house since it was so close. "Speaking of which hey inuyasha isn't that your brother?" asked kagome. "Yeah" said inuyasha blushing out of embarrassment. As Sesshomaru approached the first thing he saw, as he looked up it was his true love. He watched her as he approached to greet his little brother inuyasha, but he couldn't stop admiring the one he treasured most. As sesshomaru looked at her with so much passionate love he thought to himself 'would I ever bring myself to tell her that I love her so much and that I would do anything if she just asked me but the only thing I could do is wait for her to show some sign that she cares for me but could I deal with her rejection no I would be very heart broken and the wounds would not heal for along time but I wont know until I try.**

**-End- **


	2. Fighting over a girl

Chapter 2 "Fighting Over A Girl" 

"Oh hi sess..." Kagome was going to say before she was interrupted by inuyasha and he yelled, "What the hell are you doing here sesshomaru!!!" "Now, now inuyasha is that any way to speak to loving brother," said sesshomaru teasingly. 'Come to think of it sesshomaru only comes to pick me up is either when he is happy or when he sad' inuyasha thought suspiciously.

"So um sesshomaru we thought we could go to your house and study for a test we have in 2 days," said kagome trying not to blush in front sesshomaru. "Well I think it's a great idea" sesshomaru said turning a little red.

"Hey sango don't you think that sesshomaru and kagome like each other?" miroku whispered to sango, "You know I think maybe they do, but don't tell inuyasha it might brake his heart "answered sango.

"So then lets all go to my house" sesshomaru said happily at the thought that kagome was coming to his house maybe he could get a little closer to kagome and spend more time with her.

As they were all walking to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house, Kagome and Sesshomaru were falling behind they started to talk Inuyasha could see how she was smiling as thought she had feelings towards his brother. Inuyasha went over to Kagome and grabs her hand and pulls her away from Sesshomaru and he said, "Race ya?" And Inuyasha and Kagome started to run towards his house. This made Sesshomaru mad 'how could you take her away from me Inuyasha when we get home you're going to hurt' he thought. When Inuyasha and Kagome were racing Kagome tripped and her knee. Worried Sesshomaru went to the rescue her and picked Kagome up to take her to his house in a hurry because Inuyasha's pants went down since Kagome tried to save herself from falling to the ground but as you all know she still got hurt. Inuyasha just stood there with his pants down and his boxers with little red hearts for the whole world to see. Sango and Miroku they both started to laugh so hard. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a breeze through his legs as he looked down he started to turn really red but he was also worried about Kagome then he pulled his pants up and started to run to his house, Miroku and Sango followed.

"So kagome are you okay?" said sesshomaru as he was putting a band-aid on kagome's knee.

"Yeah I'm all right, thanks for asking", said kagome as she got pink tinge.

"Hey kagome are you alright!" inuyasha said bursting through the door really worried.

"I'm o.k. Inuyasha no need to worry because you're brother was kind enough to take care of me but I'm grateful that you worrying about me too" said kagome with a sweet smile.

"Kagome are you alright," asked miroku and sango.

"Yes I'm O.K.," said kagome

'Kagome I will always cherish all the memories I have of you that will be enough to comfort my hart' thought sesshomaru. "How about I cook for all you guys," said sesshomaru as he was daydreaming. Everyone seemed surprised at what he just said but pay no mind, but the only reason sesshomaru was cooking was (guess who) for kagome. They all began to study for the great and difficult test they had to take required at the shikon-no-tama private high school.

"O.K. everyone the food is ready to eat" yelled sesshomaru out the kitchen window that was connected to the living room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went in the kitchen, but before kagome got up Inuyasha grabbed her and carried her bridal style. Obvious sesshomaru got jealous at what Inuyasha did. Miroku and sango just watched how inuyasha and sesshomaru cared about kagome like it was some TV show. 'I wish I was in that position were two cute guys liked me' thought sango, as she was thinking she felt a hand on her rear. Then the next thing you know there is a slap mark on miroku's face.

"Yummm..That was delicious sesshomaru," said kagome with a great bright smile. Sesshomaru flushed at the kagome's comment.

"Thanks" said sesshomaru 'I knew she would like that' thought sesshomaru.

"Hey its getting late I think I should start heading home" Sango said as she was packing her things. "I'll walk you home sango since its really dark outside" said Miroku. "Alright but don't do anything perverted or you know what's going on your face, well good-bye everyone oh and thanks for the food Sesshomaru" said Sango as she was leaving with Miroku and heading towards home.

"So I guess I should be leaving to" said Kagome.

"I'll give you a ride Kagome because your knee is injured," said Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru but you don't have to go to all that trouble since you have down so much for me all ready" said Kagome

"No, no its no trouble for me it's a pleasure to help you" said Sesshomaru.

"Well if you insist," answered Kagome. 'I am surprised at Sesshomaru, but I really like what he's been doing for me' thought Kagome.

"Come on lets get going," said Sesshomaru.

"I'm coming with you guys," said inuyasha because he didn't want them to be alone.

"No you cant come Inuyasha because you still haven't finished your homework and also because you little brother are grounded for breaking my computer the other day" said sesshomaru with an irritated voice.

"Fine be that way," said Inuyasha while pouting. "Kagome before you leave can we talk tomorrow at school I need to tell you something important to you" said Inuyasha since he couldn't ask her out today he was doing it tomorrow.

"All right Inuyasha" said Kagome wondering what about what inuyasha was going to say to her tomorrow.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up his arms and carried her into the passenger's seat. All Inuyasha could do is watch out the window as they left.

' Sesshomaru is different since the last time I saw him' thought Kagome

"So how have you been doing Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru with an expressionless face (a/n but don't you just love him with that face).

"Well I've been getting around" said Kagome 'why does he always have to be so serious? But when he's around a small crowd he actually smiles a lot and all the girls will be drooling over him' she thought.

"I wanted to ask you a question Kagome," continued Sessshomaru. ' Its so hard for me not to blush in front of her' thought Sesshomaru.

"Well go ahead ask me anything," said Kagome.

"Um would you um.. Um would you go out with me to dance on Saturday night because my uncle is holding a party since I don't have a date imeanifyouifyouwanttogoasfriendsofcorse!" he hesitated. 'Why every time I 'm around her my knees get all weak my heart starts pounding really hard she makes me lose my concentration that can only mean one thing love I'm what they call head over heals' thought sesshomaru. (A/n translate I mean if you want to go as friends of course.)

'What could he be thinking and is he asking me out isn't he with my cousin kikyo' thought kagome as she was going to ask him a question.

"Um sesshomaru you are kikyo's boyfriend are you not?" asked kagome as she looked at sesshomaru. He pauses for a moment, as he knew that question was going to come up. Kagome just kept looking at the serious man that was beside her.

"Well" he continued

Inuyasha kept pacing back and fourth waiting for his brother's return. 'Why didn't he want me to go maybe he's hiding something or is it because he has feelings for kagome no that couldn't be he could not betray kikyo because he is a man of honor' thought inuyasha

Knock. Knock

'Who could that be' thought inuyasha

As inuyasha opens the door he could recognize the man it was none other than miroku.

"Hey inuyasha" greeted the happy miroku.

"What the hell are you doing here miroku!" snapped inuyasha because he felt he needed time to himself.

"Woo no need to be hasty inuyasha I just came here in peace," said miroku seeing that inuyasha's bad attitude didn't really affect miroku.

"Then, what do you want?" Asked inuyasha.

"Funny thing about that I don't have my keys with me so I thought I'd crash here for the night" miroku said with confidence about inuyasha's answer.

"Fine, come in," sighed inuyasha putting his mind on the subject of his brother.

'I'm really deeply in love I want kagome to be with me love me the for who I am, if my own brother were to take all that away I would never forgive him, in my whole entire life it felt like I have been rejected, all I wanted was a chance to be loved by some one.

Miroku and inuyasha headed toward inuyasha's room. Going up the stairs inuyasha tried to hold his tears from falling one thought came to his mind ' I will fight for the person I love you hear my dear

Brother'

Miroku paused towards to look at what inuyasha was looking at then he saw the door as though he was waiting for some one to say something important to them. Suddenly miroku sense the shift of rivalry.

"Kikyo and I broke up this afternoon before I went to pick up inuyasha," stated sesshomaru.

"Why it seemed that she loved you?" asked kagome out of curiosity.

Sesshomaru seemed amused at kagome's curiosity. He thought she was very cute when she was like that.

"Kikyo didn't want a long-distance relationship so I respected her decision, but don't pay any attention to that getting back to what I asked you but only as friends I mean if you say yes, I don't want to make you uncomfortable" said sesshomaru thinking that he still could not tell her that he was in love with her. He felt like an idiot for that.

"Alright sesshomaru I'll be delighted to go with you" kagome said it with a smile. ' But why do I feel disappointed that were only going as friends its not as I love him or like him I mean not that I think he is ugly he's quite cute actually wait why am I even thinking about this in the first place **kagome just snap out of it!**' kagome thought trying not to get her feelings confused.

Just as they arrived at the higurashi shrine sesshomaru got out of the car shut the door went over to the passenger's seat opened the door like a gentleman carried her up the long steps of the shrine.

As a little boy about ten or eleven opened the door of the house. The little boy said "hey kagome were have you been its 7:00 already and I have been worried about you didn't even bother to call me and who's this guy carrying you? oh my what happened to your knee kagome it wrapped around with white bandages?".

"I'm fine souta and to answer your first question this is sesshomaru inuyasha's elder brother he was nice to me to give a ride and to carry me all the way up here, don't worry about the cut I was clumsy and fell" said kagome to her young brother.

"Well aren't you guys coming inside" souta sighed at the thought his sis was all right.

"Can you place me over there sesshomaru by the kitchen table oh and thanks for everything" remarked kagome.

"No problem like I said it's my pleasure kagome," replied sesshomaru letting out a tender smile that no one has seen. Kagome blushed when she saw him do that it looked like it was only meant for her or she just imagined it.

Kagome being interrupted of her thought, souta as he came back in the scene he was weighing saying I'm hungry kagome what's there to eat.

As sesshomaru looked at the silly little boy that forgot his sister's knee was injured suddenly he said in his usual tone "don't worry souta I'll cook you something since kagome's knee is hurt alright".

"Alright, you da man sesshomaru" souta sounded delighted about the idea.

"No, I can't let you do that sesshomaru you have already done so much for me how can I ever repay you" hesitated kagome.

"I have told you many times before I don't mind and you are already repaying me with going to that party on Saturday" explained sesshomaru.

Kagome just looking at sesshomaru and gave him a grateful smile. Before sesshomaru turned he returned a smile.

After souta was done eating he and sesshomaru went to wash the dishes. Done washing the dishes, the sleepy souta headed to go to sleep right after he thanked sesshomaru. Sesshomaru headed to the living room to see what kagome was doing. Kagome was working on her math homework, and gave the impression she needed help.

"Man, I just don't know how to do this stupid problem!" said kagome with such frustration.

Sesshomaru approached and sat by kagome teaching her to how to work the problem out. Kagome like the attention she was receiving from sesshomaru.

"Thanks sesshomaru you're a life saver" thanked kagome.

"No problem" said sesshomaru.

The rest of the time their sesshomaru treasured the moments he was spending with kagome until he fell asleep on the couch beside her. When kagome was done with her homework she noticed what time it was almost 1:00 in the morning. She turned to see if sesshomaru was still awake but turned to see a sleeping sesshomaru. 'He looks so peaceful sleeping, I wonder what 's he dreaming about' thought kagome as she yawned. Kagome grab a blanket that was near her to cover sesshomaru. Kagome also dosed off a well falling asleep by sesshomaru's side.

Inuyasha woke up at 2:00 in the morning. He went to go check if sesshomaru have ever arrived home. Opening the door he noticed sesshomaru's bed was the way he left it this morning before they went of to school this morning. "Where in the hell are you sesshomaru!" screamed in inuyasha's thought.

**..:: The End ::..**

A/n somehow when your writing your story you seem to change your mind a lot but sometimes its worth it.

'Till later,

KagomeMiko2


	3. The Next Morning

KagomeMiko2 here I hope you continue with my story even though I've started to write. If you like my story please give reviews on what I need improvement on. Also I finally got the chance to write my story all that schoolwork by the way I'm in high school I'm seriously going to kill my English teacher for making me write that essay. And if I didn't mention this earlier this takes time in the modern era.

Disclaimer: to bad I don't own any of the inuyasha char. Especially the non other lovely sesshomaru.

**Back to Feelings of true love. **

Chapter 3: **The next morning **

Inuyasha was so angry and pacing back and fourth, he was also cursing.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" said the now awaken miroku from all the noise that inuyasha did.

"Nothing its just sesshonaru hasn't come back from kagome's house and that worries me," alleged inuyasha while getting more angrier at the same time.

"Look inuyasha its 2:35 in the morning why don't you try to get some sleep 'cause I'm tired (yawn)" now saying the half asleep miroku.

"But…" inuyasha trailed of noticing miroku fell back to sleep without any hassle. After babbling about his brother some while after inuyasha went back to sleep with the girl of his dreams in his mind.

It was 7:30 am in the morning when kagome woke up. As kagome was waking up she notice sesshomaru's face was an inch away from her lips. Ick she thought what am I going to do I can't move because his arm is around my shoulder by the way what is he doing here? Ouch that hurts oh right he helped me with my knee, he also cooked dinner for my brother. He's so nice, but why I don't understand usually he really doesn't help anyone let alone me unless he likes me, **kagome get a grip don't get your hopes up**!' she snapped in her mind.

'Burr its chilly in here' she thought. Sesshomaru in his sleep state he also seemed to have felt the coldness and move inward towards the warmth he wanted.

Smooch

"Oh my he's kissing me' she though. (A/N: Remember kagome and sesshomaru were an inch away from lip to lip action.) Suddenly sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly when he finally woke he registered what was happening around his surroundings. He begin to flush real red so did kagome.

"I…. I'm terribly sorry kagome", said the now red sesshomaru.

"Its ok by the way that was my first kiss" kagome said it with a bright smile.

"Mine to" replied sesshomaru. "This makes me so happy kagome gave me my first kiss though it was an accident' he thought childly.

Suddenly kagome's stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear. Kagome blushed when sesshomaru looked at her, but to her surprise the only thing he did was give her a smile.

"Looks like my tummy wants breakfast" announced kagome. Again they heard another growling sound this time it was sesshomaru. Both just stared at each other and laughed. 'I can't believe he's laughing with me' she mentioned.

"I'll cook breakfast"

After they ate.

Sesshomaru was wondering if they should go out somewhere until his thoughts were interrupted by souta he had woken up from his slumber.

"Well good morning you lovebirds" souta was saying while he was drinking orange juice. After sesshomaru and kagome heard what souta had said they started to blush a bright red.

"What's wrong its to no surprise that you two like each other" souta stated as though he was wise and knew everything about love. Yeah Right.

"No we don't!" both shouted at the same time.

" Holy Shit!" Kagome shouted out loud.

" What's wrong kagome?" asked sesshomaru.

"I'm going to be late for work," said kagome (A/N: Kagome and souta live alone because both of their parents had died only leaving them their grandfather which he's most often away on business.)

" I'll take you to work" sesshomaru volunteered.

" Ok just let me shower and change and we could go" kagome said while running off to the bathroom.

" Alright" shouted sesshomaru because kagome was in the bathroom hint sesshomaru blushing . Then sesshomaru decided to call his brother though he thought that he should not have to give explanations to his brother but he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ring Ring **

" Hello" answered miroku.

" _Where is inuyasha?"_ asked sesshomaru kind of irritated that inuyasha didn't answered the phone.

" Well he still aslee…" said miroku before he could finish. Inuyasha entered the kitchen where miroku stood with the phone. 'Oh great now how am I going stop them from getting into a fight' miroku thought.

" Who is it miroku?" said the now fully awake inuyasha.

" Um um it's your well uh…" miroku murmured nervously trying to think of something quick so inuyasha and his brother wouldn't get into a fight.

" Well I'm waiting!" inuyasha was losing his patience quickly.

It was of no use miroku could not hide the fact that it was inuyasha's brother. (A/N: Sesshomaru and inuyasha never really got along together after their mother's death. They tried to get along better and they seem to get along better. But now there is a new obstacle to make the brothers fight one reason their love for one girl that had healed their scars by the way inuyasha and sesshomaru are full-blooded brothers in the story). Miroku handed the phone to inuyasha.

" Hello who is this?" said inuyasha.

" _Well, well look who's awake sleeping beauty,"_ said sesshomaru

" Sesshomaru! Damn it where have you been? And don't call me sleeping beauty also I better not find out that you were still at kagome's house or I'll.."

" So what if I'm over at kagome's house that is none of your damn business inuyasha by the way I wont be coming home until very late tonight you hear!" and with that sesshomaru hung the phone, ending the conversation between the two brothers. Inuyasha just stood there with the phone in his hands thinking to himself who the hell does he think he is.

-------------

" I'm almost ready sesshomaru " shouted kagome from her room.

" I'll go get the car started!" shouted sesshomaru as he headed out the door.

A minute later they rode off. Souta went to a friend's house to go play.

"Um kagome after your work hour is done may I pick you up to go get your dress for my uncle's ball and after that I'll treat you for lunch what do you say?" asked sesshomaru

In an impulse kagome said yeah sounds great! Suddenly kagome realized what she did and blushed sesshomaru just gave her a smile. 'He's so dreamy and so wonderful' kagome's heart started to speed up faster and she began to blush harder than she already was. 'Oh man I think I'm starting to fall for him no yes no yes no yes she began arguing in her head she came to a conclusion that she was indeed in love with this serious boy.

------------------------------

" Miroku why don't we go pay a visit to kagome's house to see if she all right" said inuyasha. Somehow miroku knew he was up to something.

"I don't think she'd be home at this moment" assumed miroku cause he knew from sango that kagome worked with her at this hour.

"Fine do you know where she works?" asked inuyasha

"I believe she works at the midoriko and kaede's café book store, why do you want to go there?" insinuated miroku.

"Yeah I really want to ask kagome to go out with me, I really, really like her" oh so inuyasha said to miroku. 'Do you just like her are you in love with her' inuyasha thought to himself.

"Alright lets go this gives me a chance to see my lovely sango" miroku gave a very big happy smile. The two of them headed off to see kagome and sango.

------------------------

Sesshomaru went and dropped kagome off an hour ago he went to go fill the tank of car and call at work to say he was not coming since he already got the day off. Kagome put on her apron it was a hunter green then sango greeted her today was kagome's turn to be at the register. Kagome like where she worked it always smelled like fresh baked bread and cappuccino. One of her other friends worked there it was hojo a childhood buddy.

"Well hey kagome how are you doing?" greeted hojo with a warm smile.

"Fine thanks for asking, I see you're also at the register hojo" kagome giggled.

"Yeah I guess were stuck here," said hojo putting one of his hands behind his head.

10 minutes later

" Hey kagome there are two costumers at that table number by the window would you get their orders 'cause I'm kind of busy getting other peoples orders!?" shouted sango. Kagome got right on it. As soon as she got to the table two boys greeted her with smiles.

"Hello there kagome I hope we are not intruding" said miroku

"Oh not at all I'm glad that the two of you could come so what can I get ya?" kagome asked delighted that her friends came.

"Well I'll have the omelet supreme and a cup of cappuccino," said inuyasha

"And I'll just have a cup of coffee oh and may I ask where my lovely sango is?" Asked miroku innocently. Kagome smile and told miroku that sango was busy getting people's orders.

"Well I'll come back with you're orders", said kagome as she went to get their orders.

"So inuyasha are you still gong to ask her out?" asked miroku.

"Yeah well do you think I'm going to back out?" snapped inuyasha

Sesshomaru was in front of the café bookstore. "Kagome said she was getting off at 12: 30 I'm ten minutes early I guess I'll go in" he said to himself. As sesshomaru came in he grab a waiter and asked him to tell kagome that he was here. When the waiter went he thought that sesshomaru was a stuck-up snob. Finally kagome got the message and ask midoriko if she get off early midoriko(I don't if that is spelled right) said after she gave the costumer's orders. She went to go give inuyasha and miroku their orders.

"One omelet supreme a cappuccino for inuyasha and a coffee for miroku that is a total of $9.45", said kagome. Inuyasha pulled his wallet out and paid. "Will that be all?" asked kagome.

"Yeah that will be all thank you kagome-sama," said miroku. As kagome was leaving to go give the money to sango, inuyasha stopped her.

"Yes inuyasha do you need something?" kagome asking in a curious manner as to why inuyasha stopped her.

"Well kagome are you doing anything after work?" asked inuyasha

"Oh inuyasha actually yeah that's kind of why I'm in a rush why do you ask?" kagome was curious why inuyasha wanted to know that that.

"Well it's nothing," stated inuyasha.

"o.k. Well I'll see later goodbye" said kagome giving inuyasha a great big warm smile to inuyasha.

After kagome gave sango the money she headed out the door where sesshomaru was waiting for her. Inuyasha watched her leave until he saw his brother there by the door how he smiled at her, miroku noticed what inuyasha was looking at he was looking at kagome leave with sesshomaru.

"Now, now look at them they seem to be getting close don't you think inuyasha?" said miroku trying to tease inuyasha.

Seeing them both together made inuyasha very angry towards his brother. Kagome and sesshomaru where across the street heading towards the nearby mall to buy kagome's gown. Inuyasha was getting furious he wanted to punch the lights out of his brother for taking kagome his kagome. Inuyasha started to run out the café bookstore towards sesshomaru across the street. A car was coming.

"Hey look out!" some shouted.

-------8-----------8-----------

KagomeMiko2 wooo did inuyasha get hit by the car? Sorry but I wanted to leave it in a cliff hanger tell me if you like this story please review. Man I finally updated sorry it took me so long I'll try to update daily.

'Til Later,

KagomeMiko2


	4. The Red Gown

Konnichiwa to all right I'm working on a YYH X INUYASHA crossover I'm thinking that I am going to call it My Mixed Emotion but I don't know who to pair up in my story so I need some from you guys here are some suggestions:

_**Kagome/Kurama**_

_**Inuyasha/Kagome**_

_**Kagome/Yusuke**_

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Inuyasha but sadly I don't Sniff the only thing I could do is dream.**

I guess I'll have to think about it I'm also working on another Sesshomaru and Kagome fic but this fic. Is going to be a short one and I made Inuyasha evil in the story it's called You will always be my true love what I would give to be in sesshomaru's arms he just so dreamy. Thanks for all your reviews and don't hesitate to ask questions this chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers who have reviewed so far. And now back to **_Feelings of True Love_**

**_A so far of what has happen in the story summary_**: Kikyo has broken up with sesshomaru because she could not take it anymore she knew it was futile to keep sesshomaru by her side. After that she left to Europe (A/N: don't worry the evil princess will return). Sesshomaru was glad that she left and stop blackmailing him at least for now. Kagome has begun to feel something for Sesshomaru. Right now sesshomaru has asked kagome to the a ball that sesshomaru's uncle organized, so he went to go pick up her up at her work so afterwards he could buy her a gown to the ball. Inuyasha wanted to ask her out, miroku and inuyasha went to where kagome and sango worked. Inuyasha saw his brother and the girl that he had finally enough courage to ask her out. Sesshomaru and kagome were already across the street. Inuyasha in his ready to kick ass state he ran out the café book store he wanted to punch the lights out of his brother for taking his girl that is what inuyasha thought. Right before he ran across the street a car was coming thus so far now on with the story:

_**CHAPTER 4: THE RED GOWN**_

"Hey look out!" someone shouted as they grab inuyasha by the collar of his shirt. The only thing inuyasha could say was let me at him I'm going to punch his lights out.

"Now, now inuyasha first pay attention to your life before punching the lights out of sesshomaru 'cause you almost caused someone to run you over you baka" said miroku as he continued saying 'luckily this guy saved you're life inuyasha'. Inuyasha turned around to see who it was non other than kouga.

"What the hell! He saved my life I rather be runned over than be saved by this idiot!" snapped inuyasha.

"Heh, maybe I should have let you be runned over by the car," alleged kouga. Miroku was getting fed up with the scene in playing in front of him. Miroku grabbed inuyasha by the ear and dragged him back into the café bookstore; leaving kouga they're all by himself.

'I can't help thing that something bad almost back there' thought kagome.

"Is anything wrong?" asked sesshomaru in his usual tone.

"Oh nothing is wrong by the way where are we going?" asked kagome with so much curiosity. Sesshomaru couldn't help but give a little laugh at the way kagome asked; this made kagome blush a dash of pink.

"Well" he began to say, "we are going to the mall to buy your gown for the ball"

"Oh don't think I have enough money to buy a gown," she stated.

"No need to worry your little head kagome I'm going to pay for it oh and before you say anything I am willing to buy it as a gift for you and its no trouble for me" kagome just looked at sesshomaru like how did he know I was going to say that is to much. 'Oh well I guess I have to accept his gift man he is so kind I feel pretty lucky' thought kagome.

"Fine if you buy me the dress then I'll pay for lunch alright, I know you originally invited me to lunch but I'll treat you to lunch instead" insisted kagome.

"Very well, by the way how's your knee?" continued sesshomaru.

"Better, thanks to you, you've been so kind to me I'm really grateful to you, how can I ever repay you?" she asked and answered.

"You are already repaying me" he calmly said it

"Oh and How's that?"

"By bein…I mean by just being who you are" he said (A/N: if your wondering what he was going to say he was going to say by being here with me but since he doesn't want her to know yet that he loves her he said something else. Sesshomaru you baka but I still love you).

They finally got to the mall, but sesshomaru stopped for a sudden making kagome bump into him. Kagome kepted looking at wondering what he was doing, he seemed to be looking for something. After that he grabbed kagome's hand and stopped again and he said look in front of you, kagome did what she was told to her surprise she saw a store with so many beautiful gowns. 'Oh my I've never seen so many beautiful gowns in my whole entire life, but how come I've never seen this store here before?' kagome thought to herself. Then she remembered why because this store was so expensive and she felt really uncomfortable going to that kind of store.

"Well go on" sesshomaru said interrupting her in her thoughts.

"Are you sure you want to buy me a gown in a such an expensive store?' kagome asked

"Why would you ask you deserve as such" sesshomaru stated. After what he said to her she turned red. He saw her reaction and simple gave her a smile. They entered the store and both started to pick gowns out. A clerk by the counter thought they make a nice couple. Sesshomaru picked five gowns and kagome pick about three that she really liked.

"How about you go try them out" sesshomaru said to kagome.

"Excuse me miss, could you assist us?"

"Right away sir" said the daydreaming clerk. "How can I help?"

"She needs to try these on" sesshomaru said.

"Well come this way" said the worker, sesshomaru and kagome followed until the worker stopped then she pointed to a dressing room. Kagome walked in and sesshomaru handed her the eight gowns they both picked out. After kagome went in sesshomaru sat in at a chair that was in front of the dressing rooms, he then pick a magazine up he started look through it to kill time. Finally after ten minutes of fitting gowns, both kagome and sesshomaru agreed on a gown it was a red strapless dress, it has rhinestones on the top part of the gown, the gown was made of a silky material. Sesshomaru thought it look gorgeous.

"It looks perfect on you kagome" complimented sesshomaru.

"You think so," replied kagome.

"Yes it certainly does," said sesshomaru as he admired the beauty before him. Kagome smiled at sesshomaru and headed back to dressing room. After she got dressed sesshomaru went to go pay for the gown. 'The gown that sesshomaru and I picked is so gorgeous' kagome thought.

"Ready to go?" sesshomaru asked catching the distracted girl's attention.

"Yep already to go, can I ask you a question how much did the gown cost?"

"Don't worry about that its all taken care of and it's suppose to be a gift"

"Alright sesshomaru now lets go eat I'm starving" kagome said as they headed out the store. There was nearby pizza parlor where kagome and sesshomaru decided to go eat.

Back at café bookstore inuyasha kept moping about the idea that kagome was sesshomaru.

"Look inuyasha its kind of your fault because you kept waiting a long time to ask her out," stated miroku.

"Well how in hell was I supposed to know sesshomaru laws taking her somewhere after work!" exclaimed inuyasha.

"You should have paid more attention to the signs, by the way what about your brother's girlfriend what was her name oh yeah kikyo?" questioned miroku.

"I'm not sure something must had happened between them for sesshomaru to be with my girl," said inuyasha as he started to get pissed off again.

"True, but kagome is technically not your girl" miroku said teasingly. Just as inuyasha was about to yell something back, sango passed by with a pie and she accidentally tripped, and the pie landed on inuyasha's face. (A/N: I just couldn't resist ha! Ha! Ha! I'm done laughing no wait Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!). Miroku started to burst out laughing hysterically. Sango went to and got napkins and handed to them inuyasha.

"I'm terribly sorry inuyasha" apologized sango.

"Jeez can this day get any worse" said inuyasha in a pissed off manner. A little while later inuyasha went home. Sango had already got of work.

"What wrong with inuyasha?" sango asked miroku.

"Well inuyasha saw kagome with sesshomaru"

" So inuyasha does like kagome I knew it, but miroku I don't think kagome is going out with sesshomaru'

"Suppose your right sango but sooner or later they will," insinuated miroku.

"Then what will happen to the two brothers they were starting to get along," said sango

"That I do not know my dear sango" miroku stated.

End of chapter 4

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Man kagome and sesshomaru are getting pretty close if I do say so myself. Sorry if I didn't write anymore at this moment I'm kind of sleeping because last night I stayed awake to tape read or die, I think that the girl with blue hair is so cool.

**_Next Time On: Feelings of True Love: _**wooo sesshomaru is pregnant I never knew men got pregnant oh wait just kidding like that would ever happened. But if you really want o know what's going to happened next time you have to find out on the next chapter of FEELINGS OF TRUE LOVE tee-hee 'til then this is KagomeMiko2

Adios ****


End file.
